GATE:Resistance
by Kahimu
Summary: The War of Self Destruction. A name given for the conflict between the JSDF and the Empire was quickly changed to The War of Defiance when a new faction rose. Against Zorzal, Against the JSDF. And they are here to level out the battlefield.
1. Prologue

"Even if it takes a thousand years."

Guerrilla warfare is a type of warfare waged by a few in support of the many, different philosophies form around this kind of warfare.

Most notable use of this warfare was during World war 2, the Vietnam war, and Afghanistan. Warriors willing to fight for a cause even if it takes a century.

No matter how advanced the enemy is, with guerrilla warfare, you can make the war last till the next century. Such is the case beyond the gate, where Midway through the War of Self Destruction, became the War of Defiance when hooded figures attacked. Both the JSDF and Zorzal.

Their name still echoes throughout history. They were the Falmartian Republican Army. And they are the Resistance.


	2. Chapter one: Elisa Harrington

Chapter one: Elisa Harrington.

Dead bodies, rising smoke and Men in green.

These were on display on Italica after the fierce battle that was ended quickly, a show of might more than a rescue mission one might say, this was exactly the thought of one Rose Knight, with long brown hair and green eyes. Nobody even knew that this individual would be one of Falmart's iconic figures in the War of Defiance.

She stood a few meters away from the Men in green, she was curious to know how their weapons work, during the battle she tried her best to peek through the walls to see how the weapons create thunderous sounds loud enough to kill an enemy. "Does the sounds from those sticks killed the bandits?" She questioned herself, but she shook her head at how ridiculous it sounded.

Right besides her was a red haired woman, clad in white and gold armor, with a face that looked shocked, she was shocked at these otherworldly people, flying chariots and armored pegasus, it's too much information to break down "Do we really want to make enemies of these people?" the red haired woman qquestioned to which the brown haired one overheard "maybe not now, but in the future."

"Elisa." The red haired woman said, obviously a bit irritated, Elisa just grinned, she noticed at the Princess' depressed demeanor "What's wrong Princess Piña?" Elisa asked, facing her. Princess Piña kept her head down "it's just that, those Men in green, they took out the bandits without any losses of life on their side, mere minutes and all of those barbarians are dead!" Princess Piña explained.

Elisa then puts a hand on Piña's shoulder "Hey, never show the enemy that you're afraid." Elisa said, Piña looked at her and brightened up a bit "You're right. Never show fear in front of the enemy." Piña smiled.

"But I think we need to negotiate with these men on the fate of Italica." Elisa said, looking at the green men carrying dead bodies and throwing them with the rest. Piña's smile quickly faded as she approached the men, Elisa was about to follow her and she was stopped by Piña herself.

"Elisa, stay here, I can't risk losing you when things go sour." Piña said, Elisa opened her mouth but she quickly understood the Princess and her decision "I understand Princess." Elisa replied, she saluted Piña before she confronted the men.

_Moments Later…_

At the time Princess Piña was done negotiating with the Men in Green or what they call themselves, The JSDF. Elisa was able to come up with her conclusion on how the rifles work. Based on what she observed once the rifle made the loud sounds, the enemy would bleed, that is if the rifle was aimed at the enemy. She also noticed some kind of small pellets hitting the bandits, Elisa also picked up shell casings, she observed it and was able to understand how it functions.

She came up with the idea that these pellets come from the casings which was pushed away from the rifle at high speed by some unknown force. She just needs enough information to really know how.

Princess Piña went back to where she left Elisa "How did it go?" Elisa asked, standing up straight after moments of leaning against a brick wall "They didn't request any payment and only took a few prisoners that survived their attack." Piña answered, leaving Elisa confused. No payment? With all those possible resources they spent on that attack for such little result? It just doesn't make sense for her.

"What about the prisoners? Who did they take?"

"Just some bandits and the mage they were with."

Elisa became suspicious, she doesn't like to accuse but in her mind. There's a possibility that those JSDF might exploit the mage for her abilities, if not, they might rape her.

"Now what?" Elisa walked with Piña towards the Mansion "I've established a treaty between the Empire and the JSDF." Piña answered while looking at the injured civilians, possibly got hit from the stray bullets.

"Good idea princess, that'll buy us some time to observe them from afar." Elisa said, Piña stopped midway and faced Piña "I don't think you're seeing how a war with them will turn out Elisa."

Elisa's face morphed into a confused expression "Princess, what do you mean?" Piña breathed deeply "The Jay-Ess-Dee-Eff, are you even there when they mowed down those bandits mercilessly, a war with them would be suicide and I'm not risking it ."

"Princess…" Elisa's face turned into a sad expression but quickly turned into anger "Princess! How-" Elisa was cut off when Piña interruptted her "Elisa Harrington please! You know how the Jay-Ess-Dee-Eff killed thousands of Imperial soldiers on Alnus Hill, gone in mere moments, I don't want the same fate to befall on us."

"Princess! You always said to never surrender to an enemy, no matter what the odds are. If we could just devise a plan or strategy to make the battlefield favorable to our odds!" Elisa suggested, but Piña stayed silent. There was long pause between the two, nothing but the sound of Italican citizens salvaging what they can get from the rubbles of blown up buildings.

"I'm sorry Elisa, but the treaty has been signed." Piña told her, Elisa balled up her fist in anger, she felt betrayed by the decision of the Princess "Fine then." Elisa held her chin up "if being a Rose knight means capitulating to an enemy, then I quit." Piña's eyes widened at her decision. Her lifelong friend was about to abanabouthe Rose-Order of Knights and especially her.

"It's been an honor fighting alongside you Princess." Elisa said to Piña before she ran off to get her horse "Elisa! Wait!" Piña shouted but Elisa ignored her.

Elisa jumped on her horse and left Italica, avoiding rubbles blocking the road, Elisa cried while riding her horse, a heavy feeling is felt inside of her, she has revoked her loyalty to the Knights and to the Empire.

Elisa has reached a small hill overlooking Italica, she took one last look at it, before going into the forest.

With no one to serve, Elisa rode the countryside. Looking off into the distance, ready to face what this new path in life she took has to offer.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter guys, I kinda got low confidence towards my writing skills and there might be some spelling or grammar errors so I would like for someone to please point that out. English is not my first language so please forgive me, So Anyways that's all and I hope to see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter two:Rondel

Chapter Two: Rondel

It's been three weeks since Elisa abandoned the Knights and the Empire, she traveled along the countryside, stopping to rest in villages and slaying a few bandits. She still couldn't believe the treaty Piña signed, it was out of fear.

The last person Elisa suspected to be afraid was Piña herself, she grew up with her, she was her role model. Elisa tried to forget the event but she couldn't, she didn't feel like serving the Empire anymore.

Three weeks of enduring the harsh weather and she finally reached Rondel, A major city of the Empire, home to most of the Falmart's master sorcerers. A center for magic development and research.

The city differed much from Sadera, in terms of architecture, with structures constructed primarily of white stone, with conical or dome-shaped roof typically painted light blue or green. Elisa thought of resting in the city for the night.

Horse hooves stepped on the stone road as Elisa marveled at the city's infrastructure, if Elisa wishes to stay in the city for the night, she must first find somewhere to settle.

An Inn would do, and she just needs to find one.

Elisa rode around the city, finding for an Inn, she took multiple turns and realized that she was back from where she started.

"What the?" Elisa said in confusion, nonetheless she shrugged it and started all over again, like before she took multiple turns finding for an Inn and when she took a final left, she was back from where she started.

Elisa grew irritated at the city's chaotic and confusing infrastructure, this time, she took a different turn hoping to never end up from the start. The buildings looked different atleast, maybe she'll find an Inn this time.

She passed by a few houses, and a shop selling some potions, she knew inside that an Inn is close, so when she reached the next block, she took a left turn and things looked familiar.

She was back again from the start "Okay then." Elisa sighed in defeat "I guess I'll have to ask somebody." Elisa said to herself, she looked around and found that there was nobody in her vicinity, she then rode around the city one more time to ask somebody.

She reached and intersection when she passed by an arc, that is when her horse bumped into somebody "augh!" the person fell down on the brick road, Elisa's eyes widened "Oh my!"

Elisa leaned forward to see who she bumped into, the person was wearing blue mage robes and has black hair, he was rubbing his left arm in pain, he also dropped a few scrolls on the ground "I apologize greatly for my mistake, let me help you." Elisa got off her horse and assisted the young man stand up and pick up his scrolls.

"Here." Elisa said as she handed over the last scroll to the man "thanks." The mage bower his head and quickly tried to walk away from the scene until he heard Elisa call out "wait!" he stopped and turned around slowly.

"I'm trying to find an Inn around here, can you please point out the directions?" Elisa pleaded, The man swallowed his saliva out of nervousness "Uh, you take a left turn over at the next block, take a right turn on the end of the third block, then you take another right turn at the second block, and finally, take a right turn when you see a large blue tower, you'll see an Inn there." The man quickly explained, Elisa stood there with a confused expression.

"Uhm, Can you repeat that?" Elisa requested, raising her eyebrows, the man's face slowly became red and when he realized this he ran away, leaving a perplexed Elisa, she shrugged it off and got back on the horse. Hopefully she understands what the man said to her.

"okay, left turn at the next block." Elisa rode her horse and turned left "right turn at the end of the third block…" Elisa did what she said "okay and then… uhmm." Elisa forgot what to do next "Damn it!" she looked around and got lost, she thought of just riding around these parts hoping to see the tower the mage mentioned to her.

Elisa then rode around the parts for a few minutes, trying to get a glimpse of the tower from each building she passed.

Elisa continued to find for the tower, until she stopped when her horse bumped into another person "Not again!" Elisa said in irritation, she leaned over to see who she bumped into and it was the same mage again.

This time, the mage never carried any scrolls with him "I'm really sorry for that."Elisa apologized "You again?" the mage looked at her, he stood up and dusted away any dirt on his robes "Yeah me again, Listen, I didn't really caught the directions you gave to me earlier, where am I exactly?" Elisa asked, the mage lowered his head, tryingto cover his face "I think you're pretty far from the tower now." He scratched his head.

Elisa's eyes widened "I reside at the Inn too, I can accompany you there if you want…" the mage said, lowering his voice at each word. Elisa felt relief at the assurance that she'll finally get to an Inn to rest for the night.

"Finally, get behind me." Elisa smiled, the mage's face has gone red "No, I mean… I can walk." The mage suggested "Don't be ridiculous, hop on." Elisa said as she properly positioned her horse for the mage to get on.

The mage thought about it for a moment and decided to get on the horse, he approached the horse and struggled to get on until Elisa pulled him. The mage then adjusted his seating so he could be comfortable.

"You good?" Elisa asked "Yeah." The mage replied.

"Ok then, where's the Inn?"

"Just keep going forward until I'll tell you to turn."

The horse continued on the path pointed out by the mage.

"So what's your name?" Elisa asked, keeping her eyes on the path.

"My name is Tovar, I recently graduated from the magic academy, You?"

"Elisa Harrington, I'm formerly a rose knight."

"Former?" Tovar tilted his head.

"I left after the Battle of Italica." Elisa answered.

"Italica? Does that mean you saw the green men in rescue the town with your own eyes?" Tovar was in disbelief.

"I would like to think of it as them showing their power." Elisa replied "what do you mean?" Tovar raised his eyebrows.

"if you ask me, all of those metal creatures are unnecessary." Elisa sternly said.

"what made you say that?"

"The demi goddess of death was with them."

"She's with them? Wouldn't that be a bit concerning?" Tovar questioned "it is concerning, that Rory bitch…" Elisa coldly said.

"even though she's centuries old, she still looks like a child… and still acts like one." She added, Tovar stayed silent, a bit afraid of Elisa's sudden change of emotions.

"turn right by that potion shop." Tovar pointed out, Elisa did what he said.

The two now arrived at the Inn, the Inn didn't look different different from any other building in Rondel "Here it is." Tovar got off the horse "there aren't any rooms available but you can rest in mine if you want."

Elisa smiled "that's lovely." She got off the horse and tied the ropes on the small horse stable in front of the structure.

Elisa and Tovar went inside the Inn, while the rest of Rondel started to be crowded in various parts.

**A/N: and that's another chapter down! I'll say it again, my writing skills isn't really good, so leave a review for it will help the FRA beat back the JSDF-Empire regime ;) see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter three: On the road

**A/N: So I've decided that Elisa needed more character development, so I'm adding two more chapters before Elisa formed the Guerrilla movement and might even improve some things in that last chapter, if you're one of the people who read the original chapter I greatly apologized for that, but here's a better chapter now.**

Chapter Three: On the Road.

Elisa rode down the dirt road in the middle of a clear field on top of her horse, behind her was Tovar, who still struggles to find a comfortable position while riding.

Elisa was bothered by Tovar's constant movements and decided to talk to him "you know, this would be a lot easier if you didn't squirm around that much." Elisa said.

Tovar felt bad about it "I'm really sorry, I couldn't really find a comfortable spot." Tovar apologize, this made Elisa smile a bit "I was just joking, you don't have to be serious all the time."

Tovar stayed silent, the wind blew down on them, their hairs swayed with the green grass of the field, Elisa breathed in the fresh air, and that reminded her of the days she was still a child.

Born into a noble family, Elisa has her basic needs in life met, like education and such, due to her standing in life, Elisa became close friends with Piña Co Lada and joined her in forming the Rose order of Knights.

But Elisa would rather forget about her relationship with Piña, a role model and an inspiration, all of that was crushed when Piña kneeled in submission before the enemy, Elisa was broken, as if the weight of a hundred elephants fell down upon her.

The ride was too silent so Tovar decided to break it "So…" He started "You said that you were a former Rose Knight right? What made you leave?" He asked.

Elisa was broken out of her trance but she didn't get the question Toavr asked "I'm sorry what was that?" Elisa shook her head "What made you leave the Rose Knights?" Tovar repeated, a bit louder than before "Well, Piña signed a treaty between those JSDF and the Empire, I considered that an act of cowardice, so I left…" Elisa answered.

"So, does that mean you're still fighting for the Empire? You're going to do things yourself?" Tovar leaned closer to her, putting his chin on Elisa's left shoulder in which she didn't mind.

"I don't know, I'm not sure, I don't really feel like serving the Empire anymore… or anyone for that matter."

"But what do you plan now?"

"Go wherever the path takes me."

Elisa continued on the dirt road, they got over a small hill and a forest was visible, Elisa planned to continue into the woods.

"How about you? You recently graduated from the Magic Academy right? Why did you decide to come with me?" Elisa asked, looking back at Tovar.

"I wanted to see more of Falmart, I would really love to study Culture, Arts, and Literature of each kingdoms, it really seems that I can't quench my thirst for more knowledge." Tovar smilingly answered.

"You seem intelligent." Elisa grinned, making Tovar blush "Top of your class? I assume?" Elisa asked as they entered the dense forest where the thick leaves covered the sunlight with the exception of a few rays of light hitting the dirt road.

"Yes, I am." Tovar said with pride "I see, what made you unique from other mages?"

"I can do powerful lightning spells and can replicate objects."

"Interesting." Elisa stroked her chin.

"My replication spells isn't perfect though, for the spell to work, I need the original object and can't replicate it's copies, and the side effect includes the original decaying at a fast rate." Tovar added.

"Oh." Elisa bit her lip.

"Well with enough practice you'll be able to perfect the spell." Elisa told Tovar.

Suddenly, the two heard faint noises of a crowd that seemed busy "You hear that?" Elisa looked around the forest "what is it?" Tovar became curious "there's a village nearby." Elisa looked back at Tovar while smiling.

"Hiya!" Elisa's horse began to pick up the pace, her horse jumping over a log that was blocking the path, and soon enough a village showed up.

"A village in the middle of the forest, neat." Elisa kept a calm face, even though these villagers were living in the middle of the woods, they don't seem to be elves at all as they were known to live in dense forest areas.

These were in fact humans, their structures has some similarities to their elven counterparts, such as houses built on trees, some houses were constructed on the ground.

This village was also complete in various facilities like the blacksmith and a potion brewing room, Elisa quickly took notice of the small shop selling some leather hoping to find a saddle to stop Tovar from moving around too much.

"Oh look, a potion shop, interesting." Tovar pointed out "I'm gonna check the shop out, let's meet back at the center of the village when we're finished." Tovar said as he jumped off the horse and approached the shop.

Elisa then got off her horse and held the rope tied to the animal, she then approached the leather shop while the horse followed her.

"Excuse me? Do you have any saddle for my horse over here?" Elisa asked the bearded man with a very masculine build "a saddle huh?" the man stroked his beard "yes, preferably a one that fits two people?" Elisa said, the man looked back at his stock to see any "just wait for a few moments here lass." The man got up and entered checked his chest to see any.

While Elisa was waiting, a hooded horse rider passed by near her, the rider was carrying too much items, ranging from pans, a shovel, and a sword. From the amount of objects he's carrying, he didn't even notice his dagger fell to the ground.

Elisa noticed the dagger on the dirt, she felt kind enough to pick up the dagger and called out the hooded figure "Hey, you dropped something." Elisa yelled as the Hooded figure turned back towards her.

She held up the dagger for the man to see, the man checked his pockets to make sure that was his dagger.

His pockets were empty, confirming the dagger that Elisa was holding up was his belongings, the man then approached her, Elisa stretched out her hand for the hooded man to reach. When the man was extending out his hand, Elisa noticed something on his breastplate, a familiar emblem that she has seen for a thousand times.

"Wait." Elisa pulled back her hand "You're an Imperial." Elisa's eyes widened "So? Give me back my dagger." The man said with a hint of irritation. Elisa took a step back "what are you doing here?" Elisa said, her breaths increasing in speeds a bit.

The man pulled back his hand "Whatever, you can keep that if you want." The man slapped the rope of his horse, the animal then fled away from the scene, but Elisa needs to get rid of her curiosity so she got onto her horse and followed him "hey! Don't you want your saddle?" the owner of the shop yelled out but Elisa ignored him.

When Elisa finally caught up to him, the hooded man tried his best to ignore her "Hey." Elisa said, No response came from the man "I'm just wondering why an Imperial would be roaming around these parts." Elisa explained, still no response "Could you at least tell me why?" Elisa said getting irritated at the man ignoring her.

"What could you possibly gain from knowing why I'm here?" the man skeptically asked "Imperial soldiers don't normally roam around these parts alone, unless they're here for clandestine reasons." Elisa replied, the two still continued riding on the dirt road, it appears that their conversation is leading them nowhere "Maybe, there's another reason…" Elisa said, making the man stop in the middle of the dirt road.

"What made you lose your honor captain?" Elisa sternly said.

The man started to break cold sweats, he swallowed his own saliva which made an audible gulp "You're one of them, the green men" The man held his sword ready to unsheathe it "I can assure you that I'm not one of them." Elisa responded, Calming down the suspicion of the man.

"You're one of the rose knights, why are you here?" the mas asked, he still kept his hand on his sword "I'm not a rose knight anymore." Elisa said with a sad tone, the hooded man looked at her directly "what made you Los your honor?" the man returned the question to her.

"Princess Piña… she signed a treaty between the Empire and the JSDF, it was out of fear." Elisa lowered her head "She signed a treaty?" the man couldn't believe it, he felt anger coursing through him "so that's it? After all the sacrifices we made on Alnus hill she just submit to the enemy just like that?" the man said in frustration.

"Were you at Alnus hill?" Elisa asked, tilting her head a bit "The first battle, all of my men died in the assault, I was the only one left." The man replied in a sad tone.

"You?"

"Left after the siege on Italica, that is where the princess signed the treaty."

"I see."

The man then took off his hood to reveal his face, frizzy black hair accompanied by his black goatee, his forehead was wrapped in bandages with blood marks on some part.

"I'm Marcelius." He introduced himself as he extended a hand towards Elisa. She then held it and shook hands "I'm Elisa." She introduced herself.

"Want to join our party?" Elisa offered, Marcelius gave it a thought and finally made a decision.

"I've had enough time being alone, it would be nice to continue this journey with companions." Marcelius smiled.

"Great, let's to the center of the village so we can meet our friend." Elisa told him, Marcelius then put back the hood on his head and followed Elisa towards the Village center.

When they got to the center of the village, there was a huge fireplace but it was not lit, there were a few people around and shop owners surrounding the fireplace, Elisa meanwhile got confused as Tovar cannot be seen anywhere.

"So, Uh, where's your friend?" Marcelius asked "I think he's still buying some potions at the shop, we better check him out." Elisa said, the two then proceeded to got towards the potion shop but stopped when Elisa hit a person with her horse.

A loud grunt was heard, Elisa held her breath and leaned forward to see who it was "Oh my, Tovar, I'm really sorry." Tovar rubbed his shoulder out of pain.

Marcelius meanwhile, tried his best to contain his laughter "that's the third time Elisa." Tovar complained "I'm sorry, it's just that you're short and hard to see." Elisa giggled.

Tovar got up and dusted any dirt that got onto his clothing, he also dusted the bag of potions he recently brought "Oh Tovar, I want you to meet our new companion, Marcelius." Elisa pointed out, Tovar smiled "Marcelius huh? I'm Tovar, Nice to meet you."

"Get on, I need to buy a saddle."

_Moments later…_

Clear fields was in view again, the three got out of the forest and back into the plain grasslands of Falmart, the wind once again blew against them, making their hair flow.

"This saddle was a good choice Elisa, I don't feel uncomfortable anymore." Tovar said "I'm glad you said that, we've got a long journey ahead of us."

"So what's our next stop?" Marcelius asked, he was riding behind the two, and this time, he had his hood down, exposing his battle scars.

"Alguna or Elbe, Not sure, wherever the road takes us." Elisa replied.

"Following the road I see?" Marcelius smirked "Yes, is there any problem with that?" Elisa raised her eyebrow, looking back at Marcelius.

"Nothing, It just reminded me of something?" Marcelius responded, looking at the grasslands besides him to avoid Elisa's glare "To be honest, I'm not interested in hearing it." Elisa looked forward and grinned.

"Woah, are you usually this harsh?" Marcelius said, a bit taken back at Elisa's statement "She could be worse." Tovar said.

A few minutes has passed and silence dominated the rest of the trip, with the exception of the wind blowing and the grass swaying.

Another few minutes passed and Elisa heard metal clashing together "do you hear that?" Elisa said as she stopped her horse prompting Marcelius to stop his.

Marcelius tried to interpret the noises Elisa heard, they can hear faint grunts and yet more steel clashing together.

"A battle." Marcelius said, the three then ordered their horses to go towards the source of the sounds, the noises got louder and louder until they found out what it was.

Yet another hooded figure was battling five bandits with four of them already dead and their blood spilling in the ground.

The hooded figure was struggling to keep his guard up, he can't handle five enemies at once "Let's offer that man assistance!" Elisa said.

Elisa unsheathed her sword along with Marcelius, Tovar conjured up a stunning spell and a electric shock forced two of the bandits to the ground.

Elisa jumped out of the horse along with Marcelius, they charged into the grass and joined the fighting , the hooded man was able to kill the bandit by decapitating him.

Elisa's charge attack was deflected by the bandit, Elisa moved quickly and stabbed the man in the stomach.

Marcelius slashed the bandit's knee forcing him to kneel, Marcelius finished him off by driving his sword through his heart.

The two stunned bandits got up and charged at the three, the first bandit slashed the hooded man's face, the wound was only inflicted at his left cheek, but it made him hold his cheek and crouch down in pain.

The bandit was about to strike him when Marcelius threw his dagger at him, directly hitting his eye.

Elisa charged at the second bandit and managed to land a blow to his stomach, the bandit fell to the ground and Elisa droved her sword through his chest.

The hooded man still held his cheek, Elisa and Marcelius approached him "You're safe now, don't worry." Elisa assured.

And with that assurance, the hooded man took off his hand on his face and slowly looked up to the two.

Even with the blood covering half of his face, they recognized who that was and it shocked them "By the gods…" Marcelius whispered.

"Y-You're… the Duke Of Alguna…"

**A/N: And so with that concludes the new chapter of the story, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and I'm sorry this chapter took a while, I've got my hands full with school work, I'm afraid that updates might take a month with very little results, but I'll try to adjust. Anyways leave a review and share this story if you enjoyed reading it, it really helps me out in writing this.. see ya all in the next chapter!**


End file.
